Magic Love
by XiRuLin
Summary: Jungkook mengagumi teman satu sekolahnya yang seorang atlet catur nasional. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi Taehyung, apapun, bahkan walau itu memakan waktu, tenaga, dan cinta Jungkook. Semuanya Jungkook lakukan agar Taehyung tetap berdiri kokoh di posisinya. Karena bagi mereka, kekuatan cinta adalah sihir penguat yang paling ampuh. [taehyung x jungkook/taekook] [oneshoot]


**XiRuLin proudly present**

 _"Magic Love"_

 **[** taehyun **g** **x** jungkoo **k** **]**

p/s: listen BTS - Magic Shop now!

 **. . .**

Taehyung adalah sinonim kata _keberuntungan._

Merintis karir atlet pecatur Nasional sejak umurnya masih 14 tahun, di nobatkan sebagai pecatur nasional termuda, dan bahkan memenangkan medali emas selama beberapa tahun terakhir di ajang-ajang bergengsi internasional. Tidak hanya itu, Taehyung memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata serta tinggi yang semampai, nilai akademik di sekolahnya pun tidak pernah lebih rendah dari angka 8, dan seolah haus akan kemenangan, dia juga selalu menempati peringkat pertama di kelas sejak menginjakkan kaki di tingkat menengah. Berbanding terbalik dengan para pecatur yang biasa di cap _nerd_ , Taehyung justru terlampau _tampan dan keren._ Karena itu pula, seluruh negeri ini mengagumi remaja itu, mengelu-elukan dan mengidolakannya. Ia beruntung– _juga sempurna_.

Jungkook juga sangat mengagumi Taehyung. Pemuda itu seperti jelmaan dewa yang indah dan mendebarkan hati bila di tatap lama-lama. Jungkook bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan sekolah Taehyung, dan langsung jatuh cinta di detik pertama Taehyung tidak sengaja melewatinya dan mereka bertemu pandang.

Taehyung memang sempurna, tapi ia tetap lah anak remaja biasa. Haus akan kemenangan dan terobsesi untuk _selalu, dan selalu_ menjadi yang pertama. Keinginannya sangat kuat untuk memperoleh medali emas, seolah satu-satunya hidup berharganya itu bergantung di sehelai benang yang begitu rapuh. Taehyung tidak ingin kalah, dia benci perasaan _kalah_. Pola pikir itu membentuk karakter Taehyung yang tertutup, emosional, dan ambisius.

"Taehyung, ada Jungkook."

Perkataan itu selalu di dengar Jungkook setiap kali dia berhenti di depan pintu klub catur yang terbuka setengah pada jam istirahat pertama. Dan Jungkook selalu mendapati punggung Taehyung yang duduk bersila di depan bidak catur, menopang tangan di pipi, berpikir keras. Pemuda di depan Taehyung akan menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung hingga membuatnya sadar, menggumamkan kata apa dengan heran, dan gestur dari lawan main Taehyung akan membuatnya membalikkan badan ke arah pintu–kearah tempat Jungkook berdiri.

Maka, Jungkook hanya dapat tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk menaruh kotak bekal dan satu botol air mineral yang masih dingin– _juga sepucuk surat beramplop warna ungu_ –di depan pintu klub catur, lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sekata apapun. Kemudian, ketika jam pulang telah tiba, Jungkook akan menemukan sepucuk surat beramplop biru terselip di bawah pintu lokernya, juga kantong plastik berisi tempat bekal kosong yang tergantung.

Bibir tipis Jungkook pasti secara alami akan tertarik keatas, memeluk erat-erat amplop biru itu di dadanya, membuat dada Jungkook semakin berdebar dan menghangat.

 _'Terima kasih untuk bekal hari ini. Dan terima kasih telah datang menonton pertandinganku kemarin. Ya, aku melihatmu kemarin. kau datang bersama dua orang anak klub menyanyi itu, kan? Maaf karena tidak sempat menegurmu. Soal kau yang akan tampil di pentas seni sekolah dua hari lagi, maaf, aku tidak tahu apa bisa datang menontonnya atau tidak. Tapi, berjuang lah Jungkook-ssi! Aku selalu mendukungmu dari sini.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook adalah sinonim kata _kerja keras_.

Dia sangat suka bernyanyi. Sejak kecil, Jungkook telah menghapal ratusan lagu-lagu anak maupun dari kartun yang di nontonnya. Maka, sepanjang hari dia akan bernyanyi tidak henti hingga malam menjumpa. Ketika senang, Jungkook akan bernyanyi. Ketika sedih, Jungkook akan bernyanyi,– _bahkan ketika marah pun_ , Jungkook pasti bernyanyi. Tidak peduli walaupun suaranya jelek dan kadang di tegur oleh sang Ibu, pemuda itu pasti tetap bernyanyi. Menginjak SMA, Jungkook akhirnya mengikuti klub paduan vokal. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi solois. Tapi, sampai saat ini sang guru vokal tidak pernah memberikan Jungkook posisi utama, dia pasti hanya bertugas di bagian nada kedua ataupun nada rendah, berdiri di deret kedua, tenggelam dan tak terlihat. Walau begitu, Jungkook _tidak pernah menyerah_. Justru karena tahu dia tidak pandai lah, Jungkook berusaha dan belajar segiat mungkin. Walau berkali-kali gagal dan kalah, Jungkook akan bangkit lagi dan mempelajari apa kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat hari ini untuk dijadikan pacuan bagi perlombaan selanjutnya yang akan dia ikuti.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook menyukainya.

Pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang berani menyatakan pada Taehyung kalau dia menyukai atlet catur itu. Di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di taman sekolah mereka, Jungkook memberi Taehyung sekotak bekal, air mineral dingin, dan sepucuk surat. Wajahnya merona, tangannya bergetar, kepalanya terus tertunduk. Jungkook mengatakan kata suka itu dengan susah payah, mencoba mendongak menatap mata Taehyung tapi cepat-cepat membuang muka dan rona merah itu semakin naik ke telinganya. Ketika itu, Taehyung tersenyum tipis, menerima sodoran bekal yang telah susah payah di buat Jungkook, menggumamkan terima kasih, tapi _kemudian menggeleng pelan_. Dia ingat sekali, bagaimana kerasnya Jungkook menahan tangis setelah di tolak Taehyung, mencoba terlihat tegar dengan menganggukkan kepala seolah menerima kalimat pahit yang di ucapkan Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku mengerti. sebagai atlet kau pasti sangat sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan persoalan seperti ini. Aku egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Tapi, apa aku boleh tetap melihatmu setiap hari? Membuatkanmu bekal, menulis surat yang berisi kata-kata penyemangatku untukmu, juga menghadiri setiap pertandinganmu? Aku mendapat begitu banyak energi dan kebahagiaan jika melihatmu, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen itu."

Tatapan penuh harap dari Jungkook berhasil meluluhkan keinginan kuat Taehyung untuk tidak meladeni para penggemarnya. Kata-kata Jungkook menyentuh relungnya. Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka kalau kegiatannya selama ini ternyata membawa pengaruh positif di kehidupan orang lain yang tidak pernah di kenalnya. Karena itu, dengan darah berdesir Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau menaruh suratnya di dalam amplop ungu? Aku suka warna ungu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Jatuh itu memang menyakitkan. Tidak seperti Taehyung-ssi yang sempurna dan berbakat, aku berkali-kali jatuh di bidangku. Kadang gagal di babak kedua, ketiga, bahkan lebih banyak tidak lolos di tahap audisi. Pertama kali merasakannya, aku menangis keras. Dadaku berdenyut sakit, nafsu makanku hilang, dan aku seperti langsung membenci bernyanyi. dua hari bersikeras untuk berhenti bernyanyi, aku sadar kalau aku rindu. Aku rindu sensasi ketika suaraku mengalun begitu saja, mengikuti not-not musik, menghiptonisku dan membawa ketentraman di hati. Detik itu, aku tersadar kalau aku memang tidak dapat terpisah lagi dari bernyanyi. Aku mencintai kegiatanku. Jadi walaupun gagal, aku akhirnya bangkit lagi. Walaupun di permalukan dengannya, aku tetap mencintainya._

 _Aku yakin, Taehyung-ssi mengerti apa yang aku tuliskan di atas. Karena, aku, semua orang, dan juga diri Taehyung-ssi sendiri sangat mengetahui kalau Taehyung-ssi mencintai catur melebihi siapapun. Karena itu, bangkitlah! Jangan menjadi lemah, dan kuatlah! Tidak apa-apa sekali terjatuh dan gagal. Tidak apa-apa menangis, tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ssi tidak menerima kotak bekalku. Tapi kumohon, untuk hari ini saja. Besok, Taehyung-ssi harus bangkit lagi. Taehyung-ssi itu kuat, aku sangat tahu. Semua orang menunggumu, semua orang tetap mencintaimu walaupun Taehyung-ssi gagal hari ini._

 _Taehyung-ssi. Jam delapan malam ini, aku tampil di Hongdae. Apa Taehyung-ssi akan datang? Selama ini Taehyung-ssi telah memberi begitu banyak kekuatan padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil membalasnya. Jadi, aku akan membawakan satu lagu khusus untukmu malam ini._

 _Semoga Taehyung-ssi akan datang!_

 _Aku selalu menyayangimu.'_

Bulan bersinar cerah malam ini. Tidak ada awan yang menutupi, bintang bintang berkerlap-kerlip begitu gagahnya. Angin berhembus lembut, tapi tidak dingin. Suasana Hongdae sama ramainya dengan hari-hari yang lain. Tidak pernah sepi dan selalu ramai pengunjung.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook tampil di Hongdae bersama kakak sepupunya yang jago me-rap. Tapi Jungkook tidak pernah melihat langit secerah ini sebelumnya. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa seolah bintang-bintang itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter di atas kepalanya, menyinari Hongdae ini hingga terlihat sangat berkilauan.

Namun begitu, Jungkook akhirnya tahu alasan mengapa semua terlihat sangat berkilauan ketika ada siluet Taehyung di antara kerumunan di depan lokasi tampil mereka.

Jantung Jungkook untuk sesaat berhenti berdetak.

Maka, Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menguatkan tekadnya. Lagu ini, akan dia persembahkan untuk Taehyung. Senyum Jungkook jauh lebih mengembang dari hari-hari sebelumnya, membuat sang kakak ikut merasakan semangat di dada.

 **–BTS "Magic Shop"**

 _"Aku tahu kau ragu-ragu_  
 _Setelah semua, aku kembali pada bekas luka_

 _Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun yang membuatmu merasa kuat  
Aku akan menceritakan kisahku_

 _aku ada di sini  
Kau datang padaku  
Aku percaya galaksimu  
Aku ingin mendengar melodi mu  
Bintangmu di Bima Sakti  
Bagaimana kau bisa menanam langit mu  
Pada akhir keputusasaanku  
Jangan lupa akhirnya aku menemukanmu  
kau berdiri di tepi tebing  
Alasan terakhirku  
Hidup_"

Ketika Jungkook baru turun dari panggung, mengusap wajah tegang dan khawatir apa pesan yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Taehyung benar-benar tersampaikan atau tidak, _ada Taehyung yang telah lebih dulu berdiri di depannya._

Taehyung tersenyum. Binar mata yang sangat disukai Jungkook itu redup. Dua kantung mata bekas menangis semalaman masih tertinggal di wajah tampan pemuda itu. tapi senyum Taehyung masih terasa hangat, memberikan debaran yang menenangkan di dada Jungkook.

"Suaramu bagus sekali. Aku merasa tenang dan lega setelah mendengarnya."

Ujung bibir Jungkook ikut tertarik keatas. Rona merah perlahan menjalar di wajah Jungkook, tapi kali ini bukan rona karena gugup lagi, – _melainkan karena terlampau bahagia_.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap langit. Senyum itu masih tertera di wajahnya, menjadi semakin lebar dan semakin hangat.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa duniamu, Jungkook- _ssi_?" tatapan Taehyung turun, bertabrakan dengan _onyx_ hitam milik Jungkook. "Seperti apa duniamu sehingga membuatmu tidak pernah menyerah dan terus bekerja keras? Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin mengetahui duniamu, Jungkook- _ssi_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menemukan Jungkook di tengah penonton. Bersama dua orang yang dia ketahui sebagai anggota klub paduan suara, Jungkook ada disana. Padahal ini masih jam sekolah, tapi pemuda itu rela meninggalkannya demi memberi dukungan kepada Taehyung.

Pertandingan akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Pembawa acara telah berseru agar para peserta menundukkan kepala mereka untuk berdoa sejenak. Tapi, Taehyung _tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan._ Dia justru menatap lekat-lekat Jungkook. Di seberang sana, wajah Jungkook perlahan merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sekilas untuk berdehem, kembali menatap Taehyung, dan pipinya yang berisi semakin merona. Pembawa acara berseru 1 menit. Jungkook terlihat panik, ia melotot ke arah Taehyung, mengepalkan tangan kedepan, berseru 'semangat!' lalu memberi gestur panik agar Taehyung segera memfokuskan diri.

Taehyung tanpa sadar terkekeh. Deru nafasnya yang tadi acak-acakan perlahan kembali teratur. Perasaannya kembali tenang dan damai. Ketegangan yang di rasakan Taehyung karena aura persaingan yang menyesakkan ini menguap begitu saja. Entah mengapa, melihat Jungkook membawa kekuatan baru di diri Taehyung. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Waktu pun berlalu. Satu jam penentuan, hasil akhir para peserta tercetak di layar lebar di dalam ruangan.

Nama Taehyung tidak ada di dalam list pemenang babak pertama.

Ruangan itu seketika senyap. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan, para peserta yang lain pun spontan menatap ke arah Taehyung, memberikan pandangan tidak percaya yang begitu nampak.

Taehyung mengikuti instruksi dari pembawa acara, berjalan ke luar arena bagi mereka yang kalah. Kepala Taehyung tertunduk. Dadanya berdenyut perih. Bisik-bisikan dari barisan penonton yang di lewatinya terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Taehyung, mereka yang merasa kasihan, terhenyak, dan kecewa. Taehyung muak. Taehyung muak akan perasaan kalah ini. Taehyung tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia berbuat seperti ini, dan terus melakukan kesalahan. Sehelai benang yang selama ini Taehyung gunakan untuk bergantung terurai dengan perlahan, terus terurai hingga akhirnya putus dan Taehyung _jatuh ke_ _jurang terdalam._ Itu akan terjadi. Dada Taehyung semakin sesak. _Itu pasti akan terjadi. Aku pasti akan jatuh._

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya menyadarkan Taehyung.

Ketika mendongak dengan pandangan buram, ada Jungkook yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Jungkook menarik sisi kepala Taehyung dengan pelan, kemudian menyandarkannya di pundaknya penuh kehati-hatian. Jungkook mengelus surai Taehyung dengan sangat lembut, membelainya, berbisik di telinga Taehyung dengan suara bergetar kalau Taehyung _telah melakukan yang terbaik._

"Ibu yang duduk disampingku mengatakan kalau Ayah Taehyung- _ssi_ meninggal dua hari yang lalu." bisik Jungkook di sela belaiannya di atas surai halus Taehyung. "Tidak ada media yang mengabarkan itu. Taehyung- _ssi_ menyembunyikannya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Taehyung- _ssi_ seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit ini pertamanya akan menggerogoti Taehyung- _ssi_ , menghancurkan segala hal yang dimiliki Taehyung- _ssi_. Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan rasa itu menenggelamkan Taehyung- _ssi_. Di waktu yang tepat, aku pasti akan menarik Taehyung- _ssi_ keluar dari belenggu itu. Aku ada disini. Taehyung- _ssi_ tidak sendiri. Taehyung- _ssi_ memiliku."

Perkataan itu seperti sihir di telinga Taehyung, membuat pertahanannya hancur lebur. Pertahanan yang dia bangun susah payah di depan Ibunya agar dia tidak membuat Ibunya semakin bersedih lagi. Jungkook menghancurkan benteng itu, Jungkook justru menariknya keluar, memeluknya, tidak membiarkan Taehyung mengisolasi diri sendiri dalam kepedihan.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Menangis di pundak pemuda yang telah dia tolak di hari itu. Tidak ada lagi yang dipikirkan Taehyung. Saat ini, hanya bisikan penenang juga isak tangis Jungkook yang mengisi pemikiran Taehyung. Hanya _suara itu yang ingin di dengarnya. Suara orang yang rela berbagi kesedihan bersamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Jungkook dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang berdiri di depan pintu klub catur.

Taehyung menerima uluran kotak bekal dan air mineral dingin dari Jungkook dengan senyum hangat. Namun ketika Jungkook hendak menyodorkan sepucuk surat, Taehyung menggeleng tegas.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu langsung, tidak lewat surat-surat ini lagi. Istirahat jam pertama, kedua, juga pulang sekolah, aku akan datang padamu kalau kau memanggilku. Dan tolong, ketika kau sedang latihan paduan suara, bisakah memanggilku? Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi sekali lagi."

Jungkook tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Matanya membulat, dadanya berdegup menggila, wajahnya kembali merona dan terasa panas. Jungkook meyakinkan diri kalau ini bukan mimpi. Orang yang selama ini sangat dia kagumi, orang yang telah memberinya begitu banyak kekuatan dan mengajarkannya banyak hal kini menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Ketika Taehyung tertawa kecil, bergerak mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan sangat lembut, dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang seperti mantra penenang bagi Jungkook, pemuda itu _akhirnya tersadar_ , kalau usahanya selama ini _telah berhasil_.

"Aku membuka satu pintu, dan melihat namaku di dalam pintumu. Seperti kau yang menerima galaksi ku apa adanya, aku juga ingin memasuki galaksimu, menerimanya, mendengar nyanyiannya, dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Kau selalu memberi ku bantuan, kali ini biarkan aku yang menjadi penguatmu. Biarkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu juga. Mari sama-sama saling menguatkan, agar kita dapat menggapai mimpi kita bersama-sama."

Usapan lembut Taehyung di pipi Jungkook begitu membuai. Jungkook berkaca-kaca, dadanya penuh akan rasa sesak dan hangat yang menyesakkan, namun membuat Jungkook bahagia. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, bibirnya tersungging senyuman yang sangat lebar.

Taehyung memajukan wajah, menggapai bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya lalu membenamkannya cukup lama. Jungkook refleks mencengkram seragam Taehyung, memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap detik waktu yang di berikan Taehyung padanya.

Ciuman itu terlepas, menghasilkan senyum yang lebih lebar di bibir Taehyung, juga tangis Jungkook yang akhirnya pecah.

"Karenamu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali berjuang. Karena kau mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan catur. Benar, _benar,_ Jungkook- _ah_. Kau adalah alasan terakhirku untuk kembali bergantung kepada benang itu. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku akan berani melawan rasa sakitku, walaupun telah diturunkan dari pangkat sebagai atlet nasional dan akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya kembali, _aku akan berjuang_. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jungkook menjawabnya dengan gelengan, menatap Taehyung dengan mata dan wajah yang memerah. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan sehingga Taehyung terkekeh dan menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena _aku tidak perlu takut untuk kalah lagi._ Karena aku yakin, ketika aku terjatuh, kau ada di sana. Menungguku, dan akan kembali membantuku berdiri. Itu yang selama dua tahun ini telah kau lakukan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadarinya." Pelukan Taehyung mengerat. Ia membenamkan wajah di pundak Jungkook, dan pemuda itu balas memeluknya seerat yang dia bisa. "Kau adalah rumah penenangku. Karena itu, Jungkook- _ah_. Biarkan aku mencintaimu juga. Kau milikku, dan aku juga milikmu."

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku juga menyayangimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sama-sama saling menguatkan.

Ketika Taehyung pergi ke pertandingan untuk mendapatkan gelarnya kembali, selalu ada Jungkook yang bersedia menemaninya. Tanpa Taehyung beritahu lebih dulu, Jungkook pasti telah berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum sangat menawan dengan kotak bekal yang akan menjadi makan siang Taehyung. Jungkook rela menemani Taehyung berlatih di sekolah hingga malam, memeluk Taehyung erat sebelum pertandingan di mulai dan Taehyung mulai cemas lagi. Kata-kata penenang Jungkook seperti sihir, dan ajaibnya selalu berhasil membawa kemenangan di pihak Taehyung. Setahun berjuang, bahkan walaupun mereka telah lulus dan memasuki universitas berbeda, Jungkook tetap menjadi penguat Taehyung, memeluk pemuda itu erat, membenamkan ciuman panjang penuh kerinduan setiap kali bertemu. Kehadiran Jungkook di hidupnya membuat Taehyung belajar kata bangkit. Setahun perjuangan mereka, akhirnya Taehyung kembali di angkat sebagai atlet catur Nasional.

Dan Taehyung pun selalu menjadi penguat Jungkook. Tidak mudah melihat para juri yang memberikan nilai mines kepada Jungkook setiap audisi, apalagi ketika pemuda itu kembali ke arah Taehyung dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Taehyung selalu menjadi yang pertama merengkuh Jungkook, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, membelikannya es krim ataupun jenis makanan apapun yang disuka Jungkook untuk menghibur pemuda itu. Taehyung juga menjadi pemuda pemberani yang selalu datang ke rumah Jungkook, membawakan makanan kepada Ibu Jungkook dan mereka akan mengobrol lama di ruang keluarga. Taehyung pula yang menawarkan diri untuk membayar biaya kursus vokal Jungkook dengan uang perbulan yang diterimanya dari Kementrian Olahraga dan Seni. Biayanya sangat fantastis sehingga selama ini Taehyung menabungnya. Dan dengan tabungan itu lah, Taehyung membayarkan biaya kursus vokal Jungkook. Awalnya, keluarga Jungkook menolak. Tapi Taehyung terus menyakinkan mereka, dan Jungkook akhirnya mau menerima. Setiap kali Jungkook merasa bersalah karena Taehyung mengeluarkan begitu banyak uang demi nya, Taehyung akan tertawa, mencium Jungkook dengan ciuman memabukkan dan setelahnya memeluk pemuda itu begitu erat hingga mereka terjatuh di atas ranjang Taehyung.

"Ini semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Waktu, cinta, kalimat-kalimat penenang itu, semuanya itu tidak sebanding, Jungkook- _ah_. Karena itu, jangan protes dan biarkan aku membiayai hidupmu. Kau harus menjadi penyanyi nomor satu di Korea, dan aku berjanji akan membantumu mewujudkan itu."

 _You gave me the best of me._

 _So you'll give you the best you._

 _You found me, you recognized me._

 _You gave me the best of me_

 _So you'll give you the best you._

 _You found me, in your galaxy._

 **-Magic Shop.**

.

.

.

This is fluffy af and cheesy af, but semoga kalian suka:") AND YASH INI EFEK SETELAH DENGAR LAGU MAGIC SHOP, ASDJHSJHDSJFHJGDKGGFKJFDGL I REALLY MESMERIZED THE LYRICS. DALAM BANGET ARTINYA, DAN ITU NGENA BANGET DI SAYA:") like, i know. Lagu itu benar2 di buat untuk ARMY. Saya yakin bukan Cuma saya yang merasa di nyanyikan sama bangtan pas dengar lagu itu, so thats why i created this fiction! Actually, ini cerita tersirat saya, tentang gimana saya pengen bikin bangtan tahu kalau saya cinta banget sama mereka dan selalu berusaha menjadi penguat mereka, and they know it. Mereka tahu kalau saya itu cinta mereka dan mereka selalu berusaha yang terbaik juga, bahkan nulis2 lagu yang bener2 buat saya kuat lagi hadapin hidup ini. #okeinialay #disleding.

Intinya, saya cinta bangtan dan saya cinta taekook. Oke.

[AND YASH CONGRATS FOR OUR SEVEN BABIES WON THE TOP SOCIAL ARTIST AGAIN! THEY SLAYED AT BBMAS! AS ALWAYS!]

 _Hope you like this fiction as well!_

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

 _Sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
